Just one night
by WolfyGirl1235
Summary: Sayuri wants C to forget his inhibitions and just spend the night with her. But the Hidden Cloud Jonin is concerned with the repercussions. C x OC. Please Read and Review


**I wrote this for two reasons: 1. To write another fanfic. I only have one so far. And 2. I want to at least attempt to write something that makes people want to read my stories. Anyway, I hope you like this. Please read and review.**

**Discalimer: I don't own **_**Naruto**_** because if I did I'd have **_**all**_** the episodes of **_**Naruto: Shippuden **_**in English Dub, including the last one.**

It was night time and everyone was resting for the big battle. Well almost everyone. Two people were sitting in a tent, a male and a female.

"Please enlighten me as to why I should let us do this, Sayuri-sama?" a young blonde male asked. A young woman of nineteen rolled her eyes.

"Because we might end up _dead _tomorrow, C," the woman-Sayuri-said. Sayuri is a kunoichi from Kumokagure. She has long slightly-wavy orange hair hair that hung below her shoulder-blades, with her bangs parted neatly in the middle, fair skin, and topaz-yellow eyes.

"That's not a very good reason, Sayuri-sama," the man-C-pointed out.

"Hmph. _I _think it's a good enough reason," she retorted. "And besides what's wrong with wanting to spend possibly one last night with someone you care about?"

"It's against everything I ever stood for. I am willing to protect you and die for you and your family, but I draw the line at _sleeping _with you," he said.

"But again, I don't see anything wrong with it," she argued. C sighed in exasperation.

"It's immoral! It's wrong! You're nineteen years old and _I'm_ twenty-six! That's a _six year age difference_! I would lose all face and creditbility if anyone found out we slept together! I would be shunned and banished from Kumo! Your grandfather would either kill me or have me arrested! I would lose my ninja rank! You wouldn't get in trouble because the people of Kumogakure, your grandfather and your father, and possibly Darui, included, would think I raped you! The only people who would know the truth is your sisters! Think of what sleeping with each other would do to both of us!" he snapped.

The young woman looked away to hide the pain she was feeling. She didn't want him to see how much his words hurt because he would immediately apologize. But nevertheless, C knew he had hurt her.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Don't be," she said. She still didn't look at him.

"I know what sleeping together would do to us. To our hard-earned reputations. But I'm prepared to take that risk," she whispered so quietly that he had to strain to hear her. "You may think of me as a some silly girl who thinks of only herself, but I'm _trying_ to be selfless like you, C. But you're making that difficult. I love you, C. I always have. Ever since I was a little girl. But sometimes you make loving you so hard and you keep pushing me away. I don't want you to push me away because you're afraid of getting in trouble with my grandfather, the Raikage. I know that our relationship would never be accepted. I know that we would have to keep it secret. I know that we would be shunned. But I am _willing _to put everything on the line, just so that I can love you." Her voice had gone quiet at the end and she had put her head down. But he saw her tears as clear as day.

He lifted her head up and made her look at him. "I wish that I could love a woman such as you," he said. She tried to turn her head away but forced her to look at him again. "I wish," he repeated more firmly,"that I could be free to love you without suffering the consequences. I do love you, but the repercussions would be too great. I wish that we could be free to love each other. I would wish a hundred times for there to be no consequences or repercussions just to love you. But that is not possible though I wish it was."

She looked at him her eyes wide. She trembled visibly."I wish for those things too," she started to say but was cut off by C.

"Believe me," he said. "If I could love you freely with out repercussions, I would."

"But you can't," she whispered weakly, brokenly.

"I'm sorry."

She started to cry a little. C pulled her close. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything," he whispered as he lifted her head and kissed her tears away.

He kissed her lightly on the mouth.

"One night. Just one night. I will let myself love you. And in return all I ask is that you love me with all of you."

"Yes," she whispered against his mouth.

He led her to her sleeping bag and started off their night of sweet, tender loving with kisses and caresses.

_But if they survive the war, they would have to go back to being nothing more than acquaintances.  
_

_**A/N: And I am just a cruel bastard, aren't I? I'm sorry for the cruelty you just read. But I had to make it comforting in some way. I hope I got C's personality down. NO flames. Creative criticism welcome. Read and Review. P.S Sayuri is my OC. And her grandfather is the Fourth Raikage.  
**_


End file.
